The present invention relates to, inter alia, a drive belt for a continuously variable transmission having belt discs having an at least partially conical contact surface for enclosing a drive belt between pairs of said discs, which drive belt to this end comprises one or more transverse elements provided with converging side faces intended to come into contact with the contact surface of a belt disc and wherein one or more side faces possess a surface which has protuberances providing a profile, which surface has therein contact faces, defined by the protuberances, for coming into contact with the contact surface of a belt disc.